csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
FAMAS F1
The FAMAS F1 hay còn được gọi là Clarion 5.56 là một khẩu súng trường tấn công được mua bởi phe chống khủng bố góp mặt trong Counter-Strike series và Counter-Strike Online. Tổng quan FAMAS (Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne) là loại súng trường tấn công có thiết kế băng đạn gắn phía sau được phát triển và chế tạo bởi Manufacture d'armes de Saint-Étienne. Súng hiện là loại súng trang bị tiêu chuẩn của lực lượng quân đội Pháp và cũng được dùng để xuất khẩu. Một băng đạn chứa 25 viên đạn cỡ 5.56 của NATO. FAMAS có ưu điểm là rẻ, ổn định và chính xác và đặc biệt khẩu súng này có chế độ bắn burst 3 viên. Ưu điểm *Giá rẻ ( 2.250 $ ) *Tốc độ bắn nhanh (900–1000 viên/phút) *Hỗ trợ chế độ bắn burst *Độ chính xác cao *Độ giật thấp *Trọng lượng nhẹ (Giảm tốc độ di chuyển 4 % ) Nhược điểm *Số lượng đạn trong 1 băng đạn ít *Tốc độ bắn chậm khi sử dụng chế độ Burst *Chỉ mua được bởi đội Chống Khủng bố Mẹo khi dùng FAMAS Trận đấu thường *Sử dụng chế độ tự động trong tình huống áp sát và chế độ burst trong những tình huống đòi hỏi khoảng cách. *Luôn phải tranh thủ thay băng đạn khi bạn cảm thấy an toàn. *Khi dùng chế độ Burst, hãy hướng nóng súng và ngực của đối phương, bạn sẽ thấy điều kì diệu… Team Deathmatch/Deathmatch *Sử dụng chế độ burst trong những trận đấu đòi hỏi khoảng cách. *Khi ở chế độ burst thì độ giật của khẩu súng là không đáng kể, hãy lợi dụng điều đó để tạo ra những tình huống mà đến NPC cũng phải thốt lên :” I can’t believe it” *Chạy khi đang sấy khiến cho độ chính xác của súng bị giảm, đó là lý do tại sao bạn đang bắn người này thì người bên cạnh nằm lăn ra đất…. *Khuyến khích thay đạn liên tục trong tình huống ổn định, mình nói là những chỗ nào an toàn nhé chứ mình không khuyến khích bạn thay đạn khi đang trong lúc đấu với đối phương… *Ở trong những trận đấu đơn, khuyến khích sử dụng chế độ tự động để hiếp nhanh những người chơi khác hồi sinh không đúng lúc và không đúng chỗ… (Sự thật là lời khuyên này cũng hơi thừa vì nó hồi sinh ngay trước mắt mình và mặt nó quay thẳng về phía mình thì…..) Zombie Mods *1 băng đạn của Famas có thể tạo ra 650 ~ 1300 sát thương lên zombies. *Sử dụng vũ khí phụ ngay và chạy luôn khi thấy zombie sài skill “Berserk” vì khẩu súng gây độ choáng lên zombie khá yếu. Nếu bạn không chạy ngay thì bạn sẽ bị ăn vả đấy….. *Luôn luôn chĩa hướng súng vào đầu zombie và luôn để ý số lượng đạn của bạn. Đừng tham ăn không bạn sẽ thâm đấy. Zombie Scenario *-Khi sài FAMAS do số lượng đạn giới hạn trong một băng đạn, không khuyến khích bạn “cầm đèn chạy trước ôtô”… Hãy hỗ trợ những người đi trước hết sức có thể… Đánh giá so với Galil Tích cực *Chính xác hơn (+ 13%) *Hỗ trợ chế độ burst Điểm chung *Cùng sát thương (26) *Cùng độ giật (18%) *Cùng trọng lượng (Giảm tốc độ di chuyển -5%) Tiêu cực *Tốc độ bắn (-3%) *Đắt hơn (+ $ 250) *Ít đạn hơn (-10) *Thời gian nạp đạn lâu hơn (0,5 giây) Các phiên bản L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. SA80 hay L85A2 (viết tắt của Small Arms 1980's) là họ súng có hộp tiếp đạn gắn phía sau và dùng cỡ đạn 5,56 mm. Súng do Anh phát triển và chế tạo. ; Ưu điểm *Chính xác cao hơn (+1%) *Nhiều đạn hơ (+5) ; Nhược điểm *Nặng hơn (-5% speed) |-| Battle FAMAS= Phiên bản quấn băng của FAMAS, Nhận được trong event ghép chũ. ; Ưu điểm *Sát thương cao hơn (+1) ; Nhược điểm *Giật hơn (+2%) Gallery FAMAS= famas viewmodel.png|View model famas worldmodel.png|World model famas shopmodel.png|Shop model Famas.gif|Store preview famas hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Dm suzhou 20120806 1603020.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Battle FAMAS= V_famas_battle.png|View model famasbattle_wm.png|World model File:Famasb_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_2.jpg|China poster File:Bfamas_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster bfamas-spr.PNG|HUD icon Firing sound Ditto, three-round burst Reload sound Draw sound Bạn có thích khẩu súng này không? Có, rất thích... Không Trivia *This weapon cannot be fired underwater. *"Clarion" means trumpet in French. *Unlike most bullpup weapons with a top charging handle, the FAMAS' charging handle does not reciprocate since its model and animations is taken from original Counter-Strike. The same also happens with its Battle variant. *When reloading, the ejected magazine is still slightly visible when the player looks down far enough. Note that the bullet texture in the magazine is drawn in 2D. External links *FAMAS at Wikipedia.